


Gay Dads AU (Nimona)

by ErynOctopea



Category: Nimona (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gay, Lemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErynOctopea/pseuds/ErynOctopea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life with a small child is hard. Some times daddy and daddy need a little grown up time. Nap time for little Nimona. Ballister Blackheart and Ambrosius Goldenloin need some man on man action. Gay Dads AU. [Disclaimer I do not own these characters or their rights.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay Dads AU (Nimona)

-I do not own Nimona or the right to her ect.-  
"Nimona give daddy the shark." Ambrosious's hand slowly reached out.  
He needed to get the stuffed shark from her. She took it everywhere and it was filthy now. It needed washed badly. At this point it may need to be restuffed as well. The poor thing was flat from Nimona beating the life out of it.  
"No." That was her favorite word.  
Cheeks puffed out and standing straight as she could.  
"Daddy needs to wash Mr. Shark." The more he said, the more she backed up.  
"No!" She was getting louder.  
No one was going to take the shark out of her arms if she could help it.  
"Sweetie you have a room full of toys. Daddy and da-da just got you that stuffed dragon that you wanted from the book store. Play with that today so I can give Mr. Shark a bath." He was getting to close.  
Shit she made a run for it.  
"Noooooooooooooooooo!" She yelled running away.  
Ballister took one step out of the bathroom when some thing small and forceful had rammed into his leg. Looking down the pink little girl was getting off the floor where she had fallen to. He reached down and picked her up.  
"Nimona!" The blond rounded the hall corner to find his husband holding the little monster with nothing more than a towel around his waist.  
"I leave you two alone for less than ten minutes and- Nimona, Nimona stop crying whats wrong. Nimona!" He was now shouting over her screams. She was staring to babble.  
"Nimona use your words! Nimona!" Ballister hated when she got worked up.  
He could never understand her then.  
"Mine!" She screamed as Ambrosius stepped closer.  
She tucked the shark between Ballister and herself.  
"No touch!" She shrieked.  
"Nimona." Huffing Ballister handed her to her daddy and held onto the shark.  
She screamed at being handed off and her toy being taken.  
"You do not get toys if you are going to throw a fit. If you want to say something you use your words, calm down, and do not scream." Ballister made for the bedroom.  
Nimona started kicking and squealing as she was taken back to her room.  
"Stay." She was told as Ambrosius shut the door.  
He locked the door for the outside while she yelled.  
"Wheres the shark it needs washed. It smells like shi-" He lost his train of thought as he noticed his husband standing naked at the dresser.  
"Where the hell are all my underwear? I just washed them. You didn't throw them out did you?"  
The blond had a habit of tossing anything that he didn't find attractive enough. Ballister had come home a few times to find that all of his shirts or slacks had been replaced.  
Ambrosius had the habit of tossing out anything he deemed ugly and replacing it with something nicer.  
"Um I... Uh... I mean if I had... I would have put... New... Ones... In" His eyes were glued to the man's butt.  
The blond had been wanting to top for months now and still hadn't worked up the goll to say anything to his lover about it.  
"Ambrosius." Shaking away dirty thoughts he looked up at his lover.  
"Something wrong?" Ballister raised a brow.  
"No..."  
"Why is your nose bleeding?" Ambrosius felt above his lip.  
It was wet. Looking at his fingers now he could see blood. Oh shit... He would never hear the end of this.  
"Well where are my underwear? And the shark is on the bed."  
"Um hang on." Ambrosius picked the shark and ran out of the room.  
Skidding down the hall to the small door at the end of it he barged into the laundry room and threw in the stuffed shark and hit the start button on the washer.  
Running back into the room his eyes locked onto his own silky undergarments that when now in Ballister's grip. Amborisus grabbed the underwear from him.  
"Oh come on you can share I just need a pair to wear so I ca-" He was cut off.  
Ambrosius's silky boxers lay on the floor as Ballister was dragged onto the bed. The baby monitor on the table was quiet, that meant Nimona had fallen asleep. She always napped after pitching a fit. They had at least twenty minutes.  
"Mmm... Ambrosius what are you~" Ballister leaned back on the bed, "Ohh... Oh... Oh... Wait... What are...? Wait... Ambrosius!"  
"Just go with it."  
"No now remove your fingers from my behind!" He hissed.  
"I think you like it." The blond winked.  
"I do not!" Blushing hard the Ballister looked away.  
"Ballister I... I want to... Let me..." Taking a breath Ambrosius smacked his husband hard on the arse.  
Ballister perked right up. Thats what he would always do before he was to enter Ambrosius. Just a little friendly warning about who is in control.  
"But... But Im the sem-"  
"Please?" He gave the one armed man the puppy dog face.  
Ballister was blushing madly. Taking a chance the blond gave another sharp smack. Reluctantly Ballister set himself up. Leaning over the bed and grabbed onto the quilted sheet with his one hand he braced for impact. With an quick slap on the behind it happened. Ambrosius just went for it. Stuffing himself in. It was hard and dry. It was like rubbing ones hands together while wearing plastic gloves.  
"Nnn... Why didn't you use lube?!" Ballister bit his lip.  
Groaning Ambrosius loosened his pants a little more so that they would fall off. He was in such a hurry that he had just pulled down the front of his name brand sweat pants. The man was such a girl. He always had to have the nice name brand items. Even his bag was Prada. Nimona often would tease him saying 'mommy' when he would sling it over his shoulder.  
"Oh for the love of-!" Ballister was crawling into the sheets now.  
It hurt. So dry and tight. New and unused.  
"Oh god..." The face Ambrosius made was a mix of pain and pleasure.  
"Lube!" Was all the darker man could get out of his mouth.  
Reaching for it Ambrosius knocked it over and it rolled on the ground now. Picking it up he emptied a large amount onto his own rod (well what was showing of it, he had yet to fully pull out) and then plunged back in.  
"Oh dear god! Oh god!" Ballister saw stars in just a matter of seconds and went limp as his husband gave a few last thrusts and finished emptying his own tank.  
"Daddy! Da-da!" Nimona was yelling now.  
The baby monitor's light turned red as the sound was picked up.  
"Okay go get lunch ready and I'll put the shark in the drier." Ballister managed to work his way up but he knew he would be walking a bit off for a while.  
After he had wiped off the blond pulled up his pants and swayed out the room.  
All Ballister could think was how he needed to clean the lube from his butt. Tall, dark, and hansom threw a towel on and stalked down the hall to switch the laundry quickly before retreating back into the bathroom.

-

"Mmm, what?" Ballister rolled away from the bony finger poking his face.  
"Get up." Ambrosius whined.  
Slowly Ballister sat up in bed. It was still dark out. The clock on his night stand read '3:17am'.  
"What?" His face hard and serious as he looked over to the dumb blond.  
"Fuck me." The smaller man whispered.  
Ballister perked up immediately. He had never heard his husband use such a term to describe their love making. If you could still. Call it that. Spankings and all.  
"Do it. Be a man and do it . Ballister I want you to fuck me."  
Looking down Ballister could see that his lower half had already betrayed him. He was pitching a nice tent under their bed covers.  
"Why are you so hor-"  
His husband jumped him. Ambrosius was all over him now.  
"Fine I'll do it." He growled as he threw the covers off of Ballister.  
The taller of two men usually slept naked. But the shorter slept in a nice and tight little pair of shorts. Ballister was flipped onto his belly, Ambrosius nearly over him. Suddenly a sharp slap fell on his lower backside. Stunned Ballister waited from impact. Just like the previous afternoon. Holding his breath and waiting for the sudden pain Ballister scrunched up his face. But the dealing blow didn't come. He glanced over his shoulder. Ambrosius was bathed in the moon light coming in through their bedroom window. His husband was grabbing the small tube of lube out of the bedside stand. Thank God. Now that Ambrosius had dropped his own shorts and he was all slicked up and ready for action there was only one thing left to do.  
"Ready?" Ambrosius was breathing heavy already.  
After half a moments thought Ballister was ready to play along. Why not humor his man once in a while? His arse was already going to hurt for a few days. May as well get it used to the sensation. This seemed like it would become a regular thing now.  
"Do it." Ballister grunted.  
Ambrosius slid in with a quick movement.  
Both men moaned. Though Ballister's moan was more of a pained sound. His lovers entrance was a bit to fast and aggressive. But he would live. After a few breaths the blond started to slowly pump in and out. He gripped Ballister's hips and pulled him up a bit.  
He wanted a good view of his husbands arse being stuffed full with his own rod.  
"F-faster." Ballister stammered out between pounds.  
Ambrosius complied right away. The room was filled with the sounds of their wedding bed creaking away, heavy breathing, and lots and lots of slapping.  
Ballister's goal was to not make a mess out of their bed sheets to quickly this time. He hand his own hand stuffed down to his crotch, clutching the base and using his hand as a make shift cock ring, trying hard not to let himself finish.  
Just as both men were close to reaching their peek a blot of lightning cracked a cross the night sky. Natural light widely flashed in their room. Suddenly the loud sound of the bedroom door being thrown open stopped the husbands in their tracks. Nimona came running in.  
The boys quickly moved away from each other, Ballister yelping as his lover pulled out to quickly. Ambrosius pulled up his pants and Ballister wrapped up in the bed sheets. Nimona was still far to small to crawl up onto their big bed alone so she was clawing at the edge of the kingsized canopy. The lightning went off again and she started screaming. Ambrosius jumped up to close the window curtains as Ballister collected the child. Her crying was out of control now. She was shaking and tried to burrow into Ballister's chest. Ambrosius slid in next to his husband and leaned into him. After a few minutes of crying Nimona wore her self out and fell asleep to the sound of her father's heartbeat. The two dad's fell sleep sitting up on the headboard. Ambrosius's head tucked into Ballister's shoulder. Ballister leaning on him. And a small passed out three year old curled up in their lap.  
Maybe they can try intimacy again later.


End file.
